Snapped canada?
by Canadianlover98
Summary: It's america's birthday and Canada invites him over to celebrate it..or so he thinks. *one-shot*


**Snapped Canada? **

**Warning: Contains AmeCan!**

_*It's the fourth of July...America's birthday*_

The forgotten nation…he was tired of being this...Being forgotten by everyone. His birthday was even forgotten just like him. Years passed and nothing changed...His brother and everyone else had forgotten him. It was painful and he wanted them to feel like he did...Forgotten. A part of his mind wanted to do what had to be done, while the other part of his mind restrained the urge. Getting revenge on them is wrong…Right? No...It's right. Sure, they'd see him sometimes and then move on...Forgetting about him again. He was sick of it...And today he would get his revenge because a special someone…No, A very important person was coming over today. The knock at the door confirmed that the birthday boy had arrived. Canada swung open the door to be greeted by America wearing his usual bomber jacket and jeans.

"Hey bro! I brought some fireworks, so we can light em up tonight!" He said gesturing to the handful of fireworks underneath his arm.

"Happy birthday America." Canada said faking a smile.

The asshole had forgotten his birthday, but Canada remembered America's birthday, and America never seemed to recall his...Another pain that came along with being forgotten.

America gave him one of his heroic smiles and let himself right in. Canada quickly headed to the kitchen, the curious American following close behind.

"What's cooking?" He asked.

"…I was making a cake…Well….a layer of it…Do you want to help?" Canada asked, getting out a mixing bowl and a medium sized knife.

"Sure bro! Let the hero take care of this!" America said, pushing Canada out of the way and taking over.

America grabbed the ingredients out of the cabinet and started to throw some of them right into the mixing bowl. Canada sighed and grabbed the knife beside the bowl, while he was distracted with the mixing. He lightly traced his finger on the sharp edge of the knife. This would be the perfect chance to kill him…The deed had to be done...It had gone on long enough.

"Hey bro…"  
>"Yeah?" Canada asked snapping away from his thoughts.<p>

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes…And I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…I love you Canada." The American admitted, looking into the Canadian's eyes.

"Y-y…" He trailed off gripping the knife tightly in his hand.

The American didn't take notice of the knife and roughly pulled him close into a quick kiss. This caused the Canadian to blush and he looked down avoiding the American's eyes.

"You…don't really love me..." He said sadly.

"I do love you! I really love you Canada…"

Canada gripped the knife tighter in his hand as he said this.

"…You always forget about me."

"I could never forget about you Canada..I love you….you can't be forgotten." He said, pulling the Canadian into an affectionate hug.

These words touched him, but he knew they were a lie. The biggest lie he was told. 'You can't be forgotten', but here he was now...Forgotten and not even remembered by any of the nations…But America seemed to care. He tried to thrust the knife forward, but instead his hand trembled. He couldn't do it…He couldn't kill him...Could he? The American noticed his trembling and looked at him concern on his face and hugged him tighter.

"It's ok Mattie…it's ok to cry…it'll be ok." He said trying to reassure him. Canada was captive by the American's tight hug and tried to work up the strength to do this..It hurt to be forgotten even by your own brother. Canada recalled all the times he had been forgotten along with all the pain that came with it. He stopped trembling, still held captive by the affectionate hug.

"You ok now?" America asked.

Canada didn't respond..He didn't even look him in the eye.

"Are you o-"He was cut off as a knife struck him in the abdomen and he fell to the floor, coughing harshly.

The Canadian looked down on him, tears falling from his cheeks.

"Do…you know what it's like to be forgotten and lied to...? America…You got it all..You got the attention..The affection and everyone notices you… But they don't even know who I am...You don't even love me." He said, tears running down in small streams.

"…I-I do love you…You don't have to do this just because you were forgotten..Mattie.." He said weakly, looking up at the Canadian.

"…You wouldn't forget something you love! You don't know the pain of being forgotten, but I guess it's ok for me to be forgotten and treated like a stranger! Everyone else seems to think its ok anyways! I was always in your shadow and you forgot me too! My own brother forgot about me!" He cried.

"….Mattie-"

He was cut off as he was kicked hard in the stomach, the knife still lodged in his abdomen. Canada quickly crouched down and ripped out the knife, causing America to scream in pain and more blood spilled from his abdomen. He coughed and blood sprayed everywhere…A bloody mess was now on the kitchen floor. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as pain flooded through his body. Canada grabbed America by his shirt collar and raised the knife in the air, tears blurring his vision.

"…Goodbye America…"

He swung the knife down right into his temple and where it had struck him, a stream of blood flowed out of his head in an endless red stream. America's deep blue eyes that once held the spark of life, hope and freedom had began to glaze over completely, the light left his eyes as more blood poured out of his wounds. His body went completely limp and he was as white as a sheet. Canada dropped the corpse without a care in the world. The deed was done…America was dead. Canada took the bomber jacket off his body and looked at the colorful fireworks covered in blood. It was a shame...He wouldn't get to light them and set them off after all.

"Maybe…Just maybe...Now they'll remember me..." He said to himself with an innocent smile on his face and lightly tugged at the bomber jacket.

America would be the one that would be forgotten now...And the forgotten nation would replace him. No one would ever have to know...They probably wouldn't notice either. America can take the curse of being forgotten and remain that way. Canada grabbed his brother's chin and tilted it slightly, so it's glazed over eyes was looking at him.

"Happy birthday America~"


End file.
